Version 13.2
Maintenance Time: 2018/12/11 12AM - 5AM __TOC__ Get the Remainder When Fusing for Max Luck When you fuse to Max Luck a specific monster and you go over the Luck Limit, you will get the remainder of Luck back! * The monster with the remainder will be at level 1 and at 0 pluses * If you fuse multiple versions/copies of a monster, the first selected version/copy will be returned (EX: If you select regular QB first as the material monster and Redux QB as second, you will get the remaining luck on a regular QB) * If your returned copy exceeds it's luck limit, you will not get the remaining luck back on a second copy New Item for No-Continue Quests, Miracle Can If you hit 0 HP in a No-Continue quest, you can use this item to heal back to Full HP! The Miracle Can will only heal your team to full HP, it does not have any other effects like activating your Strike Shots. Note that Miracle Cans cannot be used in all No-Continue quest! Check the Quest Details to see if you can use them! * If you use the Miracle Can and clear the quest, you will still get the No-Continue Chest * Miracle Cans can only be used in No-Continue Quests * Miracle Cans won't be useable in certain quests Free Miracle Can After the Update Time: After Version 13.2 Maintenance ~ 2018/12/25 3:59AM Players logging in during the above time frame will get Miracle Can for free! Check your Present Box to receive the Miracle Can. Check the Status of Your Monsters There will be a "!" Button during the quest where you can use to check your monsters' buffs and debuffs! You can now check your monster's status even if they are in the left side of the wall or on top of each other! Easily Know the Time Remaining in Co-Op An alarm will sound when you have 5 seconds remaining during Co-Op! Also, players will know the time remaining, even if it is not their turn. Check Your Luck You can check the Quest Details of a monster, and it will show the highest Luck that you have in your box. * It will only show the highest luck of 1 copy, not the combined luck of multiple forms, copies or versions * This will not show if you don't have that monster in your box. Easy to Check Your Rentals When you are selecting your team, specific slots at the top will be reserved for monsters you rented or renting out. First Clear Rewards Will Show in Rewards Screen Increase Your Monster Box The initial box size for new players will increase from 200 to 400! Players who are already playing before Version 13.2 will get an extra 200 box space after the update! Finally, the max limit for a monster box will be increased to 4200. Library of Memories Additions The following monsters/quests will be added to the Library of Memories Badge of Honor Additions The following monsters will be able to gain a Badge of Honor * Major Phosphor Copper * Lieutenant Colonel Silver Scroll Speed Changes Due to the increase of box space and the number of monsters in general, there will be speed adjustments when scrolling at high speeds.